<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfortunate by handcrushedbymallet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325182">Unfortunate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcrushedbymallet/pseuds/handcrushedbymallet'>handcrushedbymallet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pantera (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimebag Darrell - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:59:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcrushedbymallet/pseuds/handcrushedbymallet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>December 8th, 2004.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Anselmo x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfortunate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Phil, I'm home!" I yelled from the doorway, I had just gotten done grocery shopping. I sighed noticing Phil wasn't on the couch, I slowly walked through the kitchen and in the bathroom, he was no where to be found. I raised an eyebrow and slowly walked into the bedroom, to see Phil wrapped up in blankets sleeping. I smiled and walked over towards him, sitting on the bed next to him, I kissed him softly and placed my thumb on his cheek. "Phillip," I cooed softly at an attempt to wake him up, he grunted in response, his only body part that moved was his upper lip. I moved my head down and kissed his jawline, his face growing a little pinkish with a tired grin spreading on him. I dug my face into his neck and proceeded to kiss him again, inhaling the scent of his musty cologne, weed, and alcohol. I felt his hand lightly fall on my back, I briefly stopped for a second. "You're so warm," I mumbled in his heavier-built chest, he didn't respond, but his grip did lightly tighten on my shirt, I could hear his heart beating softly and a bit quicker than normal. I laid there staring into the blackness of the cloth and listened to the white noises of the fan, "Philip," I whispered, I felt his hand lightly move up my T-shirt and onto my back. I heard the rain slightly hit against my window, I looked up to glance out side, then adverted my gaze to Phil, only to see that his eyes were open and they were just staring, he looked lost in thought. I continued to look at him, trying to gain his attention, until he finally looked down at me, his eyes were glossy. "He’s dead." He croaked out to me, he sounded on the brink of tears. I knitted my eyebrows together, "Who?" I said lightly grabbing his hand other hand, he paused for a moment and just continued to look at me, "Dimebag." He finishes and started to get lost in his thoughts again, I wrap my arm around his torso and lay with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>